


Historia de España

by LorenaCiudad



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: #AgoneyAEurovisión, Hey que estamos en 2020!!, Los pencos por fin triunfando, M/M, Muy soft, Pero soft soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorenaCiudad/pseuds/LorenaCiudad
Summary: Tras muchos años de esfuerzo y anhelos, Agoney consigue sus sueños sin soledad, con la mejor compañía. Aunque eso implique a un rubio comiéndose las uñas a su lado.





	1. 16 de mayo de 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, os rogaría que lo leáis online y no lo descarguéis. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer 

Tres pantallas pueden verse desde casa, desde cualquier televisor o dispositivo móvil. En cada una, se aprecian nervios y tímidas sonrisas, temerosas. Esperando el resultado de los dos más votados por el televoto, se encontraban los dos favoritos desde que comenzó a hablarse del festival hacía meses, el otro el Noruega, quien se había colado en aquella posición sin que nadie lo esperase.

  
Pero no era ahí donde residía el representante más nervioso. En la pantalla a su lado, el grupo de Suecia se daba ánimos mutuos; en la última, España, que llevaba sin ascender hasta ese puesto años, desde 1995. Veinticinco años exactos.

  
Y es que Agoney, a pesar de haber sido el gran favorito en todas las apuestas desde que se mostrase su candidatura, él seguía sin creer nada.

  
Estaba allí, en la green room, esperando impaciente el resultado, rodeado por las personas más importantes de su vida. A su derecha, se encontraba Raoul, mordiéndose las uñas sin intentar siquiera evitarlo. Agoney lamentó el saber que después sus labios tendrían el sabor del Raylex. Era una tontería, y no le importaba, pero necesitaba distracción de cualquier cosa, por ello, mantenía toda su atención en el brazo de Glenda que rodeaba su cintura.

Existían dos opciones en ese momento, que anunciasen el nombre de su nación, lo que querría decir que había sido el segundo más votado por el televoto, ganando así Suecia el festival de Eurovisión de ese año.

  
Pero si dijesen Suecia... Agoney era un flan. Le picaba el brazo, lo que anunciaba el regreso de su psoriasis, y notaba la piel de gallina. Y es que todavía no lo había asumido. Raoul frunciría el ceño si le escuchase pensar en su cabeza. _Tienes una hostia encima_ , diría el catalán. Pero le abrazaría y besaría en las mejillas _. Te quiero mucho, Ago, cree siempre en ti._

  
Y es que, aunque esa escena se había repetido mucho, aunque todo el mundo pensaba que ganaría, aunque esperaba, expectante, saber si había sido el primer o segundo más votado, no daba crédito, no concebía su cerebro que de verdad hubiese gustado tanto. Cada _twelve points_ le había revuelto el estómago, producido náuseas y dado ganas de vomitar.

  
-Vamos, vamos, vamos… -susurró Raoul a su lado. Le apretó la rodilla disimuladamente- Esto es peor que con Roberto Leal...

  
Agoney no pudo contener una risilla nerviosa. Significaba muchísimo para él, para los dos, que Raoul estuviese allí, con él.

Todavía no habían confirmado su relación, aunque fuese un secreto a voces, pero vivían juntos en un pequeño piso de Madrid, Raoul esperaba la publicación de su primer disco en un par de meses (por fin) y había tenido que cancelar varios eventos, en los que presentaba la canción que daba título al álbum, para acompañarle. _No pienso perderme como cumples tu sueño, mamón_. Y dio mucho que hablar, no soltaron prenda, no dijeron que sí, en efecto, fuese cuál fuese el resultado del festival, ellos dormirían juntos en la cama de su hotel.

  
En todas esas cosas, y el cercano pregón del Orgullo al que estaba invitado, pensaba Agoney cuando, como suplicaba todo el mundo, desveló al segundo más votado, así como al ganador.

  
-¡ _Sweden_! -vociferó el presentador.

  
Los gritos que le rodeaban callaron de golpe en sus oídos, aunque en realidad se habían intensificado. Se quedó totalmente en blanco. El corazón le sonaba en la cabeza, palpitante y violento.

  
Por su mente pasaron todos aquellos meses de trabajo, los sentimientos con los que compuso la canción, la lucha por conseguir una puesta en escena adecuada. Raoul, mientras comían en el salón, cogiéndole la mano y sonriéndole, dándole su apoyo, cuando le habló de la preselección; Raoul acunando su cara entre sus dedos cuando le mostró la canción, besándole en la frente tras ponerse de puntillas; Raoul abrazándole, ocultándole en su pecho en la cama cuando le perdían los nervios y se enfadaba, con la organización de RTVE o consigo mismo.

  
Cuando Agoney, tras unos segundos perdido en los recuerdos, salió del shock, en la pantalla del televisor pudo verse cómo el canario se abalanzaba sobre Raoul y le besaba en los labios. Comiéndole la boca ante todo el planeta en el festival de música más importante del mundo.

  
El catalán sólo sonrió y le siguió el beso, lleno de emoción por dentro, rodeándole la nuca con los dedos también. Agoney se apartó tras unos segundos y como si se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, se llevó las manos a la boca y abrió mucho los ojos, mirándole con horror. Lo último que vio antes de que su hermana le abrazase, llorando a moco tendido, fue a Raoul reírse, mirándole con cariño y cara de “no tiene remedio”.

A duras penas, Agoney Hernández Morales, ganador de Eurovisión 2020, dio un escueto discurso antes de volver a cantar su temazo rodeado de confeti tras recoger el micrófono de cristal.

  
Y dio igual que se besaran en un festival retransmitido en infinidad de países, porque tras cincuenta y un años España había ganado Eurovisión. Porque había hecho Historia de España.


	2. 17 de mayo de 2020

Lo primero que vio Agoney, cuando la luz ya iluminaba toda la habitación, fue la sonrisa de Raoul mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Anda que la has hecho buena… -susurró divertido.

-Lo siento -dijo apenado.

Su novio negó con la cabeza, sin perder la sonrisa.

-No creo que lo nuestro eclipse a lo que conseguiste anoche, mamón -Agoney rio tímidamente-. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Agoney. Muchísimo.

Raoul sintió cómo le miraba fijamente, emocionado aunque no dijese nada. Se acercó lo suficiente como para oculta la cara en su pecho. Se escuchó un sollozo suave.

-Has trabajo tanto, Ago -susurró en su oído, mientras temblaba-. Te lo mereces, has cumplido tu sueño por la puerta grande -el canario le rodeó con fuerza la espalda- ¡Pero no llores!

-Es que estoy tan feliz.

-Pues cualquiera lo diría.

Ambos echaron a reír. Se separaron lentamente, mirándose a los ojos. Se dieron un beso suave en los labios, apenas rozándose. Acababan de levantarse, no sería agradable comerse la boca aún.

Se acurrucaban de nuevo cuando sonó el móvil de Agoney. Se levantó de un salto mientras Raoul se incorporaba y cogía el teléfono de la habitación.

-¿Pido el desayuno?

-Sí, porfa.

Mientras Agoney se encerraba en el baño, móvil en mano, Raoul curioseó _Twitter_ tras llamar al servicio de habitaciones.

Las palabras _Agoney_ y _España_ ocupaban los puestos más altos en los _trending_ _topic_ , pero también otros país que gustaron o sorprendieron mucho. Y, como nadie debía dudar, en alguna parre también estaba su nombre. Un periódico abría la crónica del festival con el titular _Agoney devuelve la emoción a España con su victoria en Eurovisión_. Otro decía _Representante de España el doble ganador de la noche: micrófono de cristal y beso de película_. Todo lo que leyó le hizo sonreír. Y es que era cierto, lo que Agoney había conseguido era tan importante que su beso no había sido tan importante.

Aunque ya formase parte de los memes habituales del país tras Eurovisión y el fandom se hubiese vuelto a volver loco.

Cuando pudo pensar con la mente fría al quedarse sólo por las primeras entrevistas de Agoney tras su triunfo, le dio miedo que aquello eclipsase ahora la salida de su disco, si en sus entrevistas le preguntarían por ellos incluso teniendo ya música por la que preguntarle. Pero tardó poco en saber que no sería así, quizás una pregunta de rigor, pero nada más. Su fandom llevaba esperando que sacase un disco dos años, no iban ahora a sentir más curiosidad por su vida de alcoba que musical, ¿no?

Y, además, las parejas LGTB no vendían en España, no les perseguirían con _paparazzis_.

-¿No llegó todavía la comida? -levantó la vista del móvil para encontrarse con el canario mirándole con una sonrisa- Era una entrevista. Y también Nerea. Dice que no perdona que no la trajese -rio suavemente y se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la cama-. Y Ricky me mandó un audio larguíiiiisimo llorando por darle un numerazo y ganar -volvió a reír-. Eeella, eurofan.

Raoul no le dejó hablar más, le cogió la cara y le besó en la boca, con ganas, aunque ambos la tuviesen aún pastosa y no oliese su aliento a jazmines.

-¿Y esto? -preguntó con voz de enamorado.

-Te quiero.

Agoney sonrió y le devolvió el beso suavemente.

-Y yo a ti.

Se abrazaron y permanecieron así hasta que llamaron a la puerta cargados con una bandeja de huevos revueltos, bacon frito y tostadas recién hechas. También zumo de naranja y café.

Mientras desayunaban, en la cama, uno al lado del otro y cogidos de la mano, Agoney le habló de su entrevista con los ojos brillantes de felicidad. Le confesó, con un pequeños _perdón_ , que cuando le preguntaron por él, no lo negó, porque ya era imposible hacerlo.  
Raoul apoyó la cabeza en la suya y le besó en el pelo. Dio un apretón en su mano.

-No creo que después de ese beso nadie pudiese dudar de que en esta habitación anoche ardió Troya -dijo exageradamente y Agoney le dio un golpe en el pecho con más fuerza de la que pretendía-. Tienes razón, fue un polvo de mierda.

-Oh, cállate -protestó el canario, aunque le rodeó con los brazos y apoyó su cara justo debajo de su corazón-. Estaba reventado.

-Sí, sí…

Recibió una mirada de reproche por parte de su novio que le hizo reír.

-No, si lo entiendo, una persona que está haciendo Historia de España y de Eurovisión no tiene tiempo para follar.

-¡Raoul!

Pero no pudieron seguir bromeando como los críos que eran. Volvió a sonar el teléfono de Agoney, inundándose la habitación de la melodía de una de las canciones del disco de Raoul, la que le había dedicado.

Con un pequeño resoplido, tuvo que levantarse de la cama, soltando la mano de Raoul y esquivando un par de prendas y cojines que seguían por el suelo. El rubio se limitó a ver cómo desaparecía tras la cortina blanca del balcón, pero permaneciendo dentro, con los ojos fijos en la preciosa ciudad al otro lado del vidrio.

Raoul supo enseguida que era una entrevista, la risa de Agoney cuando comenzaba una era inconfundible. A menudo se daba cuenta de la cantidad de detalles que probablemente pasarían desapercibidos para la mayoría del mundo. Pero no para él, que contaba con el placer de revolotear siempre cerca de Agoney y Agoney de él; de vivir juntos y ser consciente de sus manías y hábitos; de arroparle cuando se despertaba por la noche y estaba destapado; de escuchar su voz cantando en la ducha; de notar la brillantez de sus ojos ante la inspiración de una nueva melodía. DE TODO. Y eso no podía hacerle más feliz.

Se levantó despacio, aunque vio cómo Agoney se giraba para mirarle. Llegó hasta su espalda y le besó suavemente el cuello mientras le rodeaba la cintura. Agoney se mordió los labios al escapársele una sonrisa.

El canario siguió respondiendo a las preguntas del otro lado del teléfono y Raoul se dejó caer entra las sábanas de nuevo, escuchando atentamente cómo, a veces, la voz de Agoney se emocionaba y pedía disculpas, hablando de todas sus emociones y sueños, de su victoria absoluta en Eurovisión. Hasta que llegó la pregunta.

-Ah, Raoul -Agoney rio y Raoul levantó la vista hacia él-…sí, sí, claro,… hmm… sí -risa- muchas emociones de golpe -permaneció atento a su llamada, antes de asentir, girarse suavemente hacia su novio y dedicarle una sonrisa, que este le devolvió antes incluso de oírle-. Claro, sí, por eso justo. Por eso le besé -sus ojos estaban unidos, igual que sus latidos; su sonrisa se ensanchó-. Porque me da la vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡HOLA! Bueno pues aquí termina Historia de España. Lo cierto es que en un principio iban a ser tres, y tengo algunas ideas para esa tercera parte, pero al no ser todavía algo muy definido, y que quiero centrarme en otro fanfic que estoy preparando, lo dejaré aparcado por el momento. Espero que os haya gustado y... ¡hasta pronto!


End file.
